Amulet 4
by PrettyCutieLoveBaby
Summary: Amulet 4 are the coolest band around, and best friends Tadase, Kūkai, Nagihiko, and Ikuto have crushes on the girls. But no one knows their real names, They go by weird stage names. What’s a better way to get close to a band than make a band yourself?


Summary: Amulet 4 are the coolest band around, and best friends Tadase, Kūkai, Nagihiko, and Ikuto have crushes on the girls. But no one knows their real names. They go by weird stage names. What's a better way to get close to a popular band than make a band yourself?

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, or any of the songs that the girls sing. (Most songs are from Glee)

* * *

"The Amulet 4 concert is about to start!"Cried the concert announcer, trying to speak over the screaming crowd of fans, "Our stars, Amulet Fortune, Clown Drop, Dear Baby and Ruby Dream will sing a solo each, and then they'll sing a group song!! Up first, is Dear Baby!"

The orange-haired girl, who was extremely excited, bounded onto the stage and started to sing, and danced enthusiastically.

Yaya: _Don't tell me not to live,  
Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy and the sun's  
A ball of butter.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!  
Don't tell me not to fly--  
I've simply got to.  
If someone takes a spill,  
it's me and not you.  
Who told you you're allowed  
to rain on my parade!  
I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir.  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!  
But whether I'm the rose  
Of sheer perfection,  
Or freckle on the nose  
Of life's complexion,  
The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,  
I gotta fly once,  
I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, love is juicy,  
Juicy, and you see_

_gotta have my bite, sir!  
Get ready for me, love,  
'cause I'm a "comer,"  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade! I'm gonna live and live now,  
Get what I want--I know how,  
One roll for the whole shebang,  
One throw, that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target--and wham--  
One shot, one gun shot, and bam--  
Hey, Mister Arnstein, here I am!  
I'll march my band out,  
I will beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir, At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.  
Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a "comer,"  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Nobody, no, nobody  
Is gonna rain on my parade!_

The crowd clapped loudly, as the announcer tried to shoosh them. "Up next, is Clown Drop!"

A petite blond girl walked out, struggling with a guitar and a stool. Then she was struggling to get up on the stool.

Rima: _Papa I know you're going to be upset  
'Cause I was always your little girl  
But you should know by now  
I'm not a baby_

_You always taught me right from wrong  
I need your help, daddy please be strong  
I may be young at heart  
But I know what I'm saying_

_The one you warned me all about  
The one you said I could do without  
We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe - please_

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh  
I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm..._

Clown Drop was obviously a lot shyer than the other 3; her songs were always so… short.

But the crowd clapped as loud as they could, anyway.

"Next is Ruby Dream!"

The other blonde in the group, she always wore blue for some reason. While Dear Baby wore pink, Clown Drop wore orange, and Amulet Fortune wore red, they were all the same outfits, just in different colours.

_Lulu: When you first left me,  
I was wanting more,  
you were kissing that girl next door  
what you do that for?_

_When you first left me,  
I didn't know what to say,  
I never been on my own that way,  
just sat by myself all day_

_i was so lost back then,  
but with a little help from my friends,  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end_

_now you're calling me up on the phone,  
so you can have a little whine 'n' a moan,  
and its only 'cause you're feeling alone_

_at first, when I see you cry, yeah it makes me smile, yeah makes me smile  
at worst, I feel bad for awhile, but then I just smile, I go ahead and smile_

_whenever you see me,  
you say that you want me back,  
but I tell you it don't mean jack, (don't mean jack)  
no it don't mean jack (it don't mean jack)_

_I couldn't stop laughing,  
no I just couldn't help myself,  
and you messed up my mental health,  
I was quite unwell_

_I was so lost back then,  
but with a little help from my friends,  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end_

_now you're calling me up on the phone,  
so you can have a little whine 'n' a moan,  
and its only 'cause you're feeling alone_

_at first,  
when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile,  
yeah makes me smile  
at worst, I feel bad for awhile, but then I just smile,  
I go ahead and smile_

_at first,  
when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile,  
yeah makes me smile_

_At first, I feel bad for awhile,  
but then I just smile, I go ahead and smile_

_at first.  
When I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile,  
yeah makes me smile  
at worst, I feel bad for awhile, but then I just smile, I go ahead and smile_

"Next, the one you've all been waiting for… Amulet Fortune!"

The pink haired girl, who was very mysterious, who everyone called 'Cool 'n' Spicy', walked onto the stage.

Amu: I see ya blowin' me a kiss  
It doesn't take a scientist  
To understand what's going on baby  
If you see something in my eyes,  
Let's not overanalyse,  
Don't go too deep with it baby.

So it'll be what it'll be  
Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me  
Here's what I'll do  
I'll play loose  
It's not like we have a date with destiny

It's just a little crush (crush)  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing (crush)  
Not like everything I do depends on you,  
Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la

It's raising my adrenaline  
You're banging on a heart of tin  
Please don't make too much of it baby

You say the word "forevermore"  
That's not what I'm looking for  
All I can commit to is "maybe"

So it'll be what it'll be  
Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me  
Here's what I'll do  
I'll pay loose  
It's not like we have a date with destiny

It's just a little crush (crush)  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing (crush)

Not like everything I do depends on you,  
Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la

Vanilla skies (vanilla skies)  
White picket fences in your eyes  
A vision of you and me

It's just a little crush (crush)  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing (crush)  
Not like everything I do depends on you,  
Sha-la-la-la  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing  
Not like everything I do depends on you,  
Sha-la-la-la  
Not like I faint every time we touch

It's just some little thing  
Not like everything I do  
Depends on you

Every crowd member clapped like a total crazy person, and some people were holding up signs that said 'We heart Amulet Fortune!'.

Tadase sighed. "She's so cool…"

Kūkai almost punched him. "Screw her, I love Dear Baby!"

Nagihiko spoke up next, "Well, I like Clown Drop."

Ikuto nearly killed all three of them, "It's settled. Ruby Dream's the best and you can't deny that."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"NO!"

"YEAH!"

"Shut up, you two! They're gonna sing as a group now!"

_Amu: Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
They didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound_

Rima: It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

All: Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can feel your halo  
You know you're my savin' grace,

_Yaya: You're everything I need and more,_

_Lulu: It's written all over your face_

_Amu and Rima: Baby I can see your halo,_

_  
All: And don't it feel good!  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)  
I can see your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)  
And don't it feel good!_

_Yaya: I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure  
And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door_

Amu: Oh now now!

All: I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah ohoh!  
And don't it feel good!  
I can feel your halo halo halo I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Rima: I can see your halo  
HALO!

Nagihiko blushed. "You see, that note's why she's the best."

"Grrr…. NAGI!!!!!!"

* * *

Okay... it's probably easy to tell what all the songs are... but I'll ask you any way. Whoever can name all the songs correctly gets a cookie!


End file.
